


pleasedatemesawamura.pptx

by pepperfield



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embedded Images, Friendship, Gen, M/M, PowerPoint, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield
Summary: Kuroo has a proposition for Daichi, and has decided to express it through the most legitimate means possible: PowerPoint.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 394





	pleasedatemesawamura.pptx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts), [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> you: hey relle, are the slides like that because kuroo is bad at powerpoint, or because you're bad at css?  
> me: let's not talk about it
> 
> I would not advise reading this on mobile, and I would really not advise turning the work skin off, haha. Each slide was pretty readable on my browser, but if you’re having trouble with any of them, let me know! As usual, thank you to [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) for the [letter/powerpoint frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) code!
> 
> This is for Masha for always supporting my worst ideas, and for Airy for supplying Kuroo with all his photographs!!

"Okay, so just sit here for a second while I pull it up," Kuroo says to the crowd collected in the science classroom he co-opted for his grand purposes.

"Should I be concerned?" Daichi asks. He's seated front and center at the speaker's behest.

"Oh, yes. Very much," Akaashi replies from his corner and Kuroo loudly shushes the room.

"Quiet! The presentation is starting."

why sawamura daichi (you) should date kuroo tetsurou (me)

  
a presentation by yours truly (kuroo tetsurou)

"Oh! Okay. Right. I see," Daichi says as Kuroo advances to the next slide. 

**all about me**  


  * kuroo tetsurou
  * captain (shoutout to nekoma boys volleyball club!!)
  * 188 cm!!!
  * good student if you’re into that
  * likes fish, dogs, dogfish, and the beach
  * asbestos free
  * makes a mean fried egg
  * got a certificate in elementary school for being a good community helper (recycling initiative)
  * beat kai five times in a row at rock paper scissors once
  * responsible plant owner
  * responsible kenma minder
  * slightly less responsible middle blocker trainer



“Woo! Fuck yeah, Nekoma!” Yamamoto shouts as the slide appears with a ridiculous zooming transition. Kuroo probably shouldn’t have given him editing privileges.

“Yeah! Go Nekoma!” Inuoka agrees, and he looks so excited that Kuroo hasn’t the heart to scold him for calling out.

“Hey, what the hell, I helped you put like 80% of this together!” Bokuto cries, outraged. “Where’s _my_ shoutout?”

Kuroo squints in disbelief. “I’m not your captain?”

“Oh right, I forgot.”

**all about you**  


  * sawamura daichi
  * also captain 👀
  * some height (not important)
  * not to say that your height is unimportant but like even if you are short that’s ok 
  * good at flossing (i assume since your teeth are very sparkling white and also you’re missing one so that makes it easier)
  * got yelled at by a crossing guard once for trying to help direct traffic
  * good taste in shorts
  * beloved recurring nightmare for your kouhai



"Wow," Daichi says, and Kuroo shushes him too.

"It isn't the time for comments or questions yet. Keep it in your head until the end of the powerpoint, please."

Noya raises his hand and then fails to wait for Kuroo to call on him. "But what if I forget my question by then?"

"Then it wasn't important to begin with. Moving right along...here are some images of Sawamura to accompany his slide..."

“What the fuck,” Yaku says, speaking for almost everyone present.

“Where...did you get all these pictures,” Daichi says. It isn’t really a question.

“No comment.”

“No, seriously, which of my friends did you pay off?”

“He said ‘no comment,’ Daichi, didn’t you hear him?” Suga hisses. “Leave the man alone!”

**What We Have in Common**  


  * aforementioned captain duties
  * good at defense (nice receive 😉)
  * we both enjoy food
  * very dependable and well-respected senpai 
  * you're cool; i'm cool
  * strong handshake
  * we're like pretty handsome
  * power
  * we both like to read
  * we would make good dog dads
  * we both hate putting up curtain rods
  * we’re both better at poker than Bokuto



“Why did the font change?” Hinata blurts, before clapping a hand over his mouth when Kuroo directs a stern stare in his direction. Beside him, Yachi looks like the slide layout is making her physically unwell.

Kenma perks up at Hinata’s question. “Oh, that was my fault. I was going to fix the whole thing but only did one slide, I guess.”

“Didn’t you charge me like ¥1000 to make it look nice? What happened?” Kuroo demands, gesturing broadly at the projection.

“Sorry, a limited time event came up in my gacha game. You know how it is.”

“No, I- never mind, let’s just go to the next slide.”

“I think you made some really good points, Kuroo-san!” Lev yells in support. “You and Sawamura-san would raise really smart dogs!”

Tanaka, looking unimpressed, says, “I dunno, he didn’t even specify what _kind_ of food. Like, does he even know that Daichi-san hates carrots?”

“Yes! I knew that,” Kuroo says defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. “He always picks them out of his curry.”

“Did you know that Daichi-san collected bottle caps when he was a kid?”

“Guys,” Daichi tries to interrupt, but Suga covers his mouth.

“Or that he’s allergic to poison ivy?” Noya demands.

“Most people are allergic to poison ivy,” Ennoshita mutters, but he’s drowned out by Kageyama asking, “Do you know captain’s birthday?”

Kuroo puffs out his chest. “Of course! It’s December 31!”

“Oh. Thanks.” Kageyama pulls out his phone and begins typing.

Tanaka sneers. “That was an easy one! Tsukishima, you’re up!”

Tsukishima blinks several times, and Kuroo can tell he’s calculating whether the cost of obeying Tanaka outweighs the pleasure he would derive from making Kuroo suffer. From the smirk that settles onto his lips, it’s obvious what won. 

“Do you know our captain’s lucky item? His favorite poem? His most treasured memory? His greatest accomplishment? Do you know what he daydreams about when he stares out the window in the middle of class? Do you know the moment he realized that volleyball would shape his life? Do you know what he regrets most about the last three years of his life?” Tsukishima demands, the tone of each question sharper than the last. His teammates look some mixture of disturbed and expectant.

“I- uh. Well, a lot of that is pretty personal-”

Kuroo flounders for only a second, but it’s long enough for outrage to build.

“I knew it! Charlatan!”

“Boooo!”

“I will never bless this union!”

Akaashi clears his throat loudly and brings a stop to the commotion. At some point he migrated over to the computer. “Karasuno, you can attack Kuroo-san later. We should move on or we’ll never get around to eating lunch.” He presses the key to continue.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾testimonials☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

  
  
"Kuroo is awesome!!" - _Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodani wing spiker_

"I think that Kuroo-san is a wonderful captain and mentor!" - _Shibayama Yuuki, Nekoma libero_

"👍✨🈴😊" - _Fukunaga Shouhei, Nekoma wing spiker_

“Kuroo-san is a...person I...respect. I appreciate the...help that...Kuroo-san gave me. He is...a good...match for...our captain.” - _Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno middle blocker and graduate of Kuroo Tetsurou's Blocking School_

"Kuro is really irrit- uh, enthusiastic about the things he likes. That includes Sawamura-kun." - _Kozume Kenma, Nekoma setter_

"Kuroo-san is a great teacher!! And it's super cool when his block goes like 'wha-pow'!" - _Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno middle blocker and graduate of Kuroo Tetsurou's Blocking School_

Asahi’s eyebrows draw together in skepticism. “That Tsukishima quote...”

“Tsukki has said all those words at some point, in some order, yes,” Kuroo says quickly before moving on to the next slide.

⋆ ˚｡⋆✿❀ some pics of us ❀✿⋆｡˚ ⋆

Kai turns to Kuroo in concern. “Why did you pick such...unflattering photos of yourself?”

“That was also my fault,” Kenma says, raising his hand. “Sorry, Kuro.”

“Sorry? Where did you even find these? Did you go out of your way to dig up the stupidest pictures of me that you have?”

“No. I definitely have worse ones.”

"Okay, it's not a big deal. This next slide is the important one. Please direct your eyes here," Kuroo says, pointing at the location on the projector screen that everyone is already staring at.

why kuroo and sawamura should date

  


  1. we have a lot in common (see slide 5)
  2. we make each other laugh
  3. we could practice volleyball together
  4. it would help unify our teams
  5. you will always have perfect fried eggs
  6. i will learn how to be better at cleaning for you
  7. we can hold hands 😳
  8. i will compliment your choice of pants
  9. i think it's cute when you shout and chase troublesome people around
  10. i like to listen to you talk
  11. we can hug 😳😳
  12. we understand each other well
  13. i like you a lot



"Okay, so maybe-"

"Tanaka, shush," Daichi says, and Tanaka's mouth snaps shut.

"Sir, yessir, Daichi-san."

Kuroo coughs nervously as Daichi turns to him. "Uh. Now is an appropriate time to ask your questions, if you want."

"No, that's alright, I think I'll wait until the end. Go ahead," Daichi encourages.

"Okay. Um. There's just a bit left."

in conclusion

  
  


please  
go  
out  
with  
me

references

  
  


☆ Costa, D. (2009). Spiny dogfish (Squalus acanthias) at the Josephine Marie shipwreck, Stellwagen National Marine Laboratory. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Squalus_acanthias_stellwagen.jpg  
☆ Eastwind41. (2013). 止まれ (1963 - 当座). https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Japan_road_sign_330-B.svg  
☆ Handshake Clipart - Image #41456. Cliparting. https://cliparting.com/free-handshake-clipart-41456/  
☆ The Japanese Government. (2007). により、主としてプラスチック製の容器包装に表示が義務づけられているリサイクル識別表示マーク。https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Recycling_pla.svg  
☆ Jean Shorts Clip Art Clipart T-shirt Shorts Clip Art. PNGkey. https://www.pngkey.com/maxpic/u2r5a9y3q8r5e6t4/  
☆ [Untitled illustration of the number 1 covered in gold glitter.] PNGfind. https://www.pngfind.com/mpng/hJoThT_1-numbers-images-glitter-number-1-clipart-hd/  
☆ Yanev, B. (2017). Порода куче Акита ину. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Akita_Inu_dog.jpg 

"You cited your sources," Shimizu says, nodding in approval.

"Yes, academic integrity is one of my strengths."

"Unlike graphic design," Daichi mutters, and Kuroo pouts at him.

"I worked really hard on this!"

"Kuroo, you didn't even align your text boxes properly."

"I was on a time crunch!"

"He made it in like one hour," Bokuto confirms.

"Half of that time was spent creating the collage of your face," Kenma adds.

Daichi grins. "An image I probably could have lived without, but I appreciate the sentiment of nonetheless."

"You don't like it? I thought it was a nice gesture," Suga sniffs.

"Sure you did."

"Well, now that the presentation has ended, we should head down for lunch," Akaashi says, beginning to gently direct people to the door. 

More than half the room clears before Yamaguchi thinks to ask, "Wait, um- Daichi-san, did you ever answer?"

The remaining stragglers turn to look at Daichi, who tells Kuroo, "Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll date you."

Kuroo blinks at how casual his tone is, but manages to reply, "Yeah? Okay, cool. I guess that was easier than expected."

"I was going to say yes by slide three, but you were really excited to show off your powerpoint. I liked the presentation, by the way. Even though it was a little painful on the eyes."

"Unlike me?" Kuroo asks, shooting finger guns at his now-boyfriend. Everyone still dawdling in the doorway groans and hurries away to get some food before it disappears into someone else's stomach.

But Daichi just chuckles, because Kuroo's powerpoint was right: they make each other laugh. "Unlike you, even if Kozume's pictures didn't do you any favors. C'mon, we can test out reason #7 as we walk."

credits

  
  


  
Kuroo Tetsurou Bokuto Koutarou Kozume Kenma  
  
  
Yamamoto Taketora Anonymous Photographer 


End file.
